


Can't sleep

by 0323pup



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and yunho is there, i for sure have a size kink, i have to go to church at 10am someone help me, oh my god it's 5 am, wooyoung can't sleep, wooyoung probably has a size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0323pup/pseuds/0323pup
Summary: This was a very bad idea.Absolutely anyone could walk on them right now, and there was no way of explaining what was happening in any way other than straight up admitting to the crime.The crime being fucking on a couch in their shared dorm living room.





	Can't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> if u find a typo it's yunho's fault

This was a very bad idea.  
Absolutely anyone could walk on them right now, and there was no way of explaining what was happening in any way other than straight up admitting to the crime.  
The crime being fucking on a couch in their shared dorm living room.  
To Yunho and Wooyoung's defense, it was pretty late and being caught was pretty unlikely. Wooyoung would never admit to that out loud, but he might not mind that much if someone saw them, though.  
He could fantasize about that dreamy polyamory scenario later, though, now that he had an equally exciting opportunity right in front of him. And to think that of all people, it was Yunho who finally picked up on all of this... Wooyoung tried his best to be as lowkey about it as he could, but it wasn't exactly easy to be lowkey when you are very gay and live in a house full of very pretty guys. But apparently, his very, very quiet cries for help were enough for Yunho take action.

It really was an accident that brought him into the place he now was in. Yeosang's snores were particularly loud tonight and instead of falling asleep with his headphones on, as he usually did, Wooyoung decided to this one time get himself tired enough to just ignore Yeosang. In his case it meant playing video games till 3am and passing out with his Switch in his hands. Unfortunately (or quite the opposite), he left his console on the coffee table back in the living room. With a loud groan, that still didn't manage to be louder than Yeosang, he got up and walked out of their shared bedroom. 

He wasn't that surprised to find someone already in the living room. It was a Saturday night, after all, and they did have all their consoles in one place, given they had only one TV in the dorm. The space was just dimly lit by the TV in question, but it was still enough to make Wooyoung squint his eyes. He noticed only one person sitting on the couch, and given their size and awkwardly positioned legs, accommodating to that couch being too short for him, it must be Yunho. 

"Rough night?" Yunho asked, not even once looking in Wooyoung's direction.  
"I swear to God, one day I will just kill this guy in his sleep," Wooyoung answered, knowing exactly that Yunho was referring to Yeosang's snoring as well.  
Wooyoung quickly gave up on the Switch and instead decided to stay with Yunho for a bit. Or until Yunho said it was enough playing even for him. He hadn't yet decided.

Yunho offered to play something other than Overwatch, but Wooyoung didn't mind just sitting there and watching, especially that Yunho made him some space and let Wooyoung snuggle to him.

However, after a few rounds, Wooyoung's attention started drifting away from the TV. For a moment he even considered grabbing a snack from the kitchen, but Yunho's perfectly timed chuckle at something in the game caused yet another change of plans tonight.  
So, Yunho. With only his boxers and a t-shirt on. Keeping Wooyoung between his arms and legs as he held the controller in front of them both. He rested his chin on Wooyoung's arm from time to time, too, which meant Wooyoung not only felt his chest rising and falling against his back but his breath on his cheek as well...  
And as he went through the list of reasons to go insane over Yunho, he tensed.  
Enough for Yunho to notice.

Yunho didn't immediately react, oh no. He was actually getting a bit bored of the game himself, and with every moment Wooyoung became more and more interesting to play with. So he did.  
To test his suspicion, he stretched and rolled his hips forward, making the move almost too slow to be natural. But just like he hoped for, Wooyoung didn't suspect it being a voluntary direct attack on his ass, so he kept still. Mostly. Maybe shivered just a little bit.  
Wooyoung tensed even more when Yunho lowered his voice, with his lips just an inch from Wooyoung's neck, and spoke.  
"It's getting quite boring, huh?"  
"I-I mean, if you say so. I don't mind." Wooyoung swallowed hard when he realized how weak his own voice had gotten. 

In a perfect world Yunho would continue to tease Wooyoung some more. And Wooyoung would just slowly melt in his arms to then be the first one to give up and beg. Yes, in a perfect world he would have so much fun...  
But this was not a perfect world, and Yunho was sleepy and maybe just a bit too much into Wooyoung. So instead of the perfect scenario, he went stupid.  
"You know, we could fuck instead."

And when Wooyoung didn't escape his lap in disgust but instead almost jumped on him, for that one second, Yunho thought it might be the perfect world after all.

Their kiss was a mess. They kept hitting their teeth on each other's, Yunho used way too much tongue and spit went down their chins, but they couldn't mind less. Wooyoung loved that tongue and Yunho discovered he might enjoy the spit part of the kiss just a bit too much for his own liking. With his arms wrapped around Yunho's neck and his dick getting way too little attention, Wooyoung basically moaned into Yunho's mouth.  
"Can I ride your thigh?"  
The question was so bizarrely specific for Yunho it took him a second to process.  
"Yeah, bro."  
"Okay, nice."  
"Nice."

***

This was a very bad idea.  
Absolutely anyone could walk on them right now and see Wooyoung grinding down on Yunho's thigh like his life depended on it. But they were way too busy to even consider that.

Wooyoung felt almost embarrassed by how good the cotton of his boxers hurt his dick. And it was getting better with every second. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the ride, slowly going crazy over the pure miracle that was Yunho's thigh between his legs.  
Wooyoung needed to thank Yunho for never skipping the leg day as soon as he could speak again. For now he was taking the advantage of his own strong legs, thrusting hard and fast, so focused on the task his mouth fell open.

Yunho didn't know exactly what to do with himself. He was a pretty much a passive player now, letting Wooyoung do all the work. But that was okay, really. A pretty guy grinding on his leg and moaning his name, who would complain at that? Definitely not Yunho.

And he definitely did not complain when Wooyoung's hand found its way to Yunho's pants and Wooyoung maybe even a bit too eagerly tried to jerk him off.

It was late and they were both tired and getting close embarrassingly quickly.  
Wooyoung started getting even more sloppy. He loved how wet his boxers got form the precum and how his legs were getting all weak and maybe, just maybe, he enjoyed Yunho's size compared to his hand, too. Come on, he actually needed to make some effort to pay attention to his whole length. This was like a size queen fantasy becoming true. Not that he considered himself a size queen. He didn't consider himself anything but extremely interested in one day choking on that dick.

Yunho had nothing for his defense. He wasn't that tired and Wooyoung's lovely efforts weren't exactly the best thing his dick had ever experienced. The fault must be in the Wooyoung now purely abusing his thigh, but the pain in his thigh was far from sexual... And yet.

Wooyoung had to physically stop himself from thanking Yunho out loud by clenching his jaw when Yunho without a warning came all over his hand. He could now get his focus back on himself and Yunho's wonderful, fantastic, absolutely great thigh. 

It took Wooyoung maybe three or for more humps till he was ruining his underwear as well.

The whole room went completely silent as their tried to catch their breaths.

"I think you bruised my leg."  
"I think you bruised my dick."  
Yunho just nodded at that and took a deep breath to calm himself down. They were so sweaty, hair sticking to their foreheads and t-shirts to be changed as soon as possible. Yunho wanted to say that Wooyoung looked really cute but words got lost somewhere between his throat and his lips and he just groaned instead.  
Wooyoung nodded in agreement at the very relatable post surprise sex sound. He cupped Yunho's face in his hands and spoke in a dead serious tone.  
"If you don't shower with me and let me sleep in your bed tonight I will cry myself to sleep."  
"Okay, that's fair." Yunho felt his face going all red. Because of course he was blushing now. Of course.

***

Later that night, as Wooyoung was falling asleep in Yunho's arms, wearing Yunho's ridiculously big t-shirt, he promised himself to thank Yeosang for snoring in the morning. Probably after him and Yunho somehow dispose of San and get the room for themselves for another session of whatever the fuck they did on that couch.  
But he definitely needed to thank that snoring monster.

**Author's Note:**

> AYE HI OH MY GOD HELLO  
> sorry for the caps it's my first finished work for ateez fandom and i am just so excited  
> also! baby's first posted smut. this is just amazing i'm shaking i kid you not.  
> thank you so much @brattywooyoung for giving me a prompt for a warmup that ended up being, well, THIS
> 
> go find me on stan twt! i'm @noiryunho 
> 
> have a nice day yunwoo nation


End file.
